The present invention relates to the field of novel biological agents, and specifically pentapeptides and other peptides that can increase pigment production by activating tyrosinase.
One of the main risk factors for skin carcinogenesis is exposure to ultraviolet radiation (UVR), whether from sun or tanning beds. The incidence of skin cancer has increased dramatically in recent decades, and now accounts for every third new cancer case diagnosed in developed countries. A meta-analysis conducted by the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) showed use of tanning beds before age 30 increased melanoma risk by 75 percent relative to naïve individuals (IARC-2007), and increased risk of basal cell carcinoma (BCC) and squamous cell carcinoma (SCC). Consequently, the IARC has classified tanning beds as carcinogenic to humans.
Despite this, tanning bed use among young women remains high. Each day, more than 1 million people tan in one of 50,000 facilities in the United States, 70 percent of which are females 16 to 49 years of age. The desire for tan skin underlies this increase, as some surveys have shown tan skin corresponds with a perception of healthier skin and well being.
Two main defense mechanisms to help protect against UVR exist—epidermal thickening and the stimulation of melanin synthesis. However, melanin content levels are based on an individual's melanogenic potential. Hence, fair skinned individuals can be at higher risk. The inverse correlation between skin pigmentation and the incidence of sun-induced skin cancers supports the photoprotective role of melanin. In the United States, the rates of BCC and SCC and melanoma are 50 and 10 times higher, respectively, in Caucasians than in African Americans. Moreover, in black and white skin after irradiation with UVR, a five-fold less radiation reaches the upper dermis of black skin compared to white skin. This result can be attributed to factors including increased melanin content, its more efficient distribution, and increased stratum corneum thickness.
Therefore, there is a need to developing a UV-less method of enhancing melanogenesis. Specifically, there is a need to develop biological compounds and methods to enhance melanin production, without the DNA damage associated with tanning beds and solar UVR.